Once a Black always a Black
by JaesonBelaerys2000
Summary: Grace Selene Potter was broken after losing Sirius in the department of mysteries and wishes there was a way she could have saved Sirius. accidental magic takes selene back in time to the 1940's where she meets the blacks of the 40's. And she takes the name Selene Peverell. warning may be so violence and strong language
1. Chapter 1

**+pairing(s):** Orion Black III/selene Peverell (Harry Potter), Arcturus black II/melania black, ignatius prewett/Lucretia black, one-sided Walburga black/Orian black III. **Setting** : Time travel, post-Order of ther Phoenix **warning** :Alternate universe; fem!Harry Potter; pureblood Harry Potter; time travel; bashing Walburga black; mild language.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters from J.K Rowling except for my essays. I would also like to give some credit to Eye Greater than Three as the plotline of a fem- harry Potter going back in time is based on her story wish upon a star.

 **Tonjour's Pur**

chapter 1

Grace Selene Potter was hiding in a dusty room that looks like it hadn't been cleaned in year at number 12 grimmauld place. she was curled in a ball on the bed,crying. her godfather, Sirius Black, had died just a week ago. She couldn't believe he was gone forever. Sirius was the closest thing she had to family and one of the last few connections she had to her parents. She took a deep shuddering breath, and she choked back a sob as she tried to stop herself from crying. She wondered, why him?

Staring across the bed to the photo sitting on the nightstand of two young boys hugging each other in front of a fire place. One with curled jet black hair and blue eyes, she knew it was sirius. The other boy had shorted slightly staighter hair that was shorter than the other boy and grey eyes. A few more tears slid down her face.

She closed her eyes and wished with all her heart and soul that she could save sirius. Grace was so tired that she just slipped into a dreamless sleep of seeing her parents and Sirius together waving at her. Unknown to her that magic had heard her plea and was preparing to grant the girls wish.

When grace awoke from her sleep, she was well rested. A moment later, she felt something pointy peing pressed to her throut. She opened her emerald eyes to find herself staring at the ends of four wands that were pointed at her. The owner of these wands was a middle aged couple, a teenage wizard and a teenage witch probably his sister, grace thought.

"Who are you and where are you from?" demanded the middle aged wizard, his grey eyes where narrowed, making them look like steel, at Grace as he watched the teenager. His wand was the one digging into Grace's throut.

Grace frowned at the questions,'where was she from?' that made no sense. she was from england, but sppecificallly she was from number 12 Grimmauld Place in London.

The middle aged witch glared at who selene presumed was her husband before turning her kind blue eyes back to her. They looked just like sirius eyes. " We know your not from our time", she said softly "what year are you from?"

"What do you mean" Grace looked around as she tried to figure out where she was. She could have swore that she had just fell asleep. she also knew that only the order and a few certain people were allowed access to Grimmauld Place as it was under the Fidellius charm with Dumbledore as secret keeper. So who were these people standing in front of her.

"We know your not from our time what with the style of clothes you are wearing and the fact that you just appeared in the middle of our sitting room holding the Black family grimoire in your hand while I know for a fact that my husband keeps it safe in his study" Melania spoke in a calm but stern voice to the time-traveller.

Grace's emerald eyes widened. Had she had accidentally travelled through time? how was that possible? she knew time travel was impossible without using a time turner. A time turner could only go back a few hours not years. "I'm from July 1996" she replied. "Where am I?" she asked, glancing around she was in the corner of a bedroom.

"The Black London town house - number 4 Grimmauld Place" replied the middle aged witch. "Its July 12 of 1942."

Grace's eyes widened further. She was over fifty years in the past. That was impossible!. But she was Grace Selene potter, she was famous for doing the impossible. She was the only known survivor of the killing curse.

"What is you name" barked the middle aged wizard.

Both of the teenagers perked up at the question their eyes, both burning with curiosity.

"Grace Potter" she replied. She disliked her first name. its not that she hated it, her parents named her after all. She just dislike the name grace and how people would often call her Gracie.

"That is a muggle name" stated the teenage witch who looked about her age probably a year younger than herself.

Grace was about to open her mouth and reply that she was a halfblood when she remebered when she was in the black house and, according to sirius, his family valued and believed in blood purity.

"Behave Lucretia" the middle-aged witch scolded the younger witch, who was probably her daughter and she now knew was named Lucretia. "Your last name is potter, so that means you are a member of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. Do you know what your Pure-blood name is?" she asked, turning her attention back to grace.

Grace frowned and shook her head. she was confused.

"Surely your parents told you. every witch and wizard no matter if they are Pure-blood or Half-blood has a Pure-blood name" the middle aged wizard snapped, his grey eyes glaring at her.

"They were murdered when i was a baby!" Grace snapped back. She hated talking about her parents and their death. she also didn't like the way this man was behaving towards her. "I don't even know who you are!"

The two witches gasped at her reply and they lowered their wands. The middle aged witch looked at Grace with something shining in her eye's.

"Well then I guess We'll just have to give you one" the middle aged witch declared.

"What is your middle name?" asked the teenage wizard, speaking up for the first time. Grace looked at him and felt her heart jolt. he looked just like Sirius. He copied his mothers and sisters actions and lowered his wand. Although he did keep a strong grip on it.

"Selene" Grace replied " I was named after one of my mothers best friends Selene Lightwood."

The middle aged witch smiled at Grace. "I'm Melania Black nee McMillan" she said " This is my husband Lord Arcturus Black II, and our children Lucretia and Orion Black II."

Grace eye's widened and she snapped her gaze to Orion. She knew who he was. Orion Black II was Sirius's father.

"Where's Walburga I would have thought she would be here?" she asked, catching the four Black's attention at the mention of Walburga Black's name.

Orion scowled at the mention of his cousin."With her parents at their home in Wales," he answered, his tone a little hostiel. He loathed his coousin, she was always trying to get his attention. She was convinced they would marry in the future. "Why?"

"She's your wife" she deadpanned.

Orion scowled harder while his sister burst out laughing. Melania Black smiled and Lord Arcturus Black's eyes narrowed.

"No, that would never happen" Lord Black said. "Walburga is my 2nd cousin. My children's 3rd cousin."

"What makes you think I would marry that Cow" Orion spat. Melania sent a disapproving glare his way at such language.

"Sirius" replied Grace.

"Who is that?" orion asked trying to keep the jealousy out of his voice. He would never marry someone like Walburga, especially now that he had met Grace and thought that she would be nicer to marry. but first, she needed a pure-bllod name. And then he had to think of a way to get her to fall for him ad agree to a Betrothal contract.

"He was my God-father" Grace replied "he was also you and Walburga's eldest son."

"Was?" repeated Melania. "What happens to my grandson." Melania was a kind and caring person, but when it came to family she was very vicious and protective.

"He was killed in May 1996" Grace replied. "He was trying to protect me. It was my fault." Tears were starting to gather in her eyes.

Lord Black lowered his wand as he watched the time-travelling teenage witch cry. His future grandson's death must have effected her badly.

Melania gasped at the fate of her grandson and she pulled Grace into a loving embrace.

"How did he die?" demanded Orion. His eyes were narrrowed, he didn't like the sound of his eldest sons fate.

"He was murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black" Grace replied as she moved away from Melania's embrace. Her hugs were nice. "She was his cousin."

"My daughter would do that?" Lucretia asked, disbelief in her voice and her eyes widened in fear. A Black **never** kill's another Black. Their family, from the time of Merlin himself had never killed one another, it went against the family magic. the consequences would be terrifying.

Grace shook her head. "She's Cygnus Black and Druella Rosier's eldest daughter" she replied. closing her eyes, she pictured the Black family tapestry. "according to the tapesty, you and your husband Ignatius Prewett were murdered in 1961, around the time Regulus Black was born. you were pregnant with your first child."

Lord Black's eyes narrowed. From what he gathered his daughter and her husband were killed in 19 years and He made a mental note to deny a marriage between Cygnus Black III and Druella Rosier. He would not have his grandchildren the future of house Black killed by Cygnus and Druella's children.

"D-do you know how I died?" Lucretia asked, her eyes was supposed to die in nineteen years at the age of thirty, and her child die's without getting to experience the joys of life or go to Hogwarts. This caused tears to fall down her face. at least she didn't have to worry about telling her father about her dating Ignatius Prewett.

Grace closed her eyes again and she thought back. she remembered what she read in the Black family grimoire. the section on the family history had a family tree and the cause of death was recorded for each family member.

"It was a Death eater attack on Diagon Alley. Ignatius was killed while fighting Abraxes Malfoy and you were killed alongside your best friend Aurora Greengrass by Thorin Yaxley and Ronin Lestrange." Grace answered. she loved her photographic memory.

"What's a Death Eater?" asked Lord Black sounding angered. Whatever it was, he was going to see there was never such a thing. He was not away to let his daughters future kill murderers harm his daughter.

"I know those three. Abraxes Malfoy, Thorin Yaxley and Ronin Lestrange are in the same year as me at Hogwarts!" Lucretia looked shocked and scared.

"What about this Regulus Black you mentioned" Melania asked, her eyes shining after hearing that her only daughter was going to die in less than twenty years. "Is he another grandson of mine?"

Grace turned to Melania and nodded. "He was Sirius's younger brother" she replied. Orion leaned in wanting to know more about his youngest son. "He died in 1979 after he tried to leave Lord Voldemort and was killed for it."

Orions eyes narrowed. From what he had just heard he could piece together, that his youngest son died at the age of eighteen and his eldest son was killed by his cousin at the age of thirty seven.

"Who's this Lord Voldemort person?" demanded Lord Black. His grandson was serving this man. Last He checked, Black's didn't serve anyone but the Queen.

"The Dark Lord" Grace replied. "He raises into power in the late 1960s early1970's. His followers are the Death eaters who are Pure-bloods that believe in Pure-blood supremacy." Grace scowled. "He and his followers want to exterminate all those that they believe beneath them. Blood-traitors, Muggle-borns and Muggles." She laughs darkly.

"They killed thousands of muggleborns and muggles. they also killed hundreds of half-bloods and purebloods. Families like the Bones, Lightwoods and Longbottoms were down hunted down to only 2 or 3 members and families like the Mckinnon's, the Meadowes and the Farechild's became extinct."

All four Blacks eyes widened. For this Dark Lord and his followers to cause the extinction of Most Noble and Ancient Pure-blood families. And kill so many people is just horrifying.

Arcturus eyes narrowed. He had a lot of planning to do, but luckily if what Grace Potter says is true then he had time. He was going to make sure that this Lord Voldemort and his followers never existed and were nothing but a dream of what could have happened.

"Voldemort's real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, he's the Heir to the Noble and Ancient house of Gaunt and a half-blood." She spoke over the silence in the room.

Lucretia let out a gasp as her eyes widened while Orion foamed with rage.

"Tom Riddle is in Slytherin in the same year as me as well" Lucretia replied to the curious looks of her parent's. Tom Riddle was a Parselmouth and becoming very popular in Slytherin and in the run for Slytherin prefect next year.

"He's the heir of Slytherin" Grace stated "No one knows at the moment except Tom."

"We'll talk about this later" Melania ordered. "It's been an early morning, and we should find some normal clothes for Grace and get some breakfast."

Everyone nodded. Nobody wanted to be on the recieving end of the wand of an angry Melania Black nee McMillan.


	2. Chapter 2

Breakfast had just finished and Grace who now whore a black dress with blue flats walked down one of the many halls of Grimmauld Place. Lord Arcturus had asked Grace to come up to his study after breakfast. She had walked in to find Lord Black sitting behind the desk in the center of the room. Melania sat on one of the chairs in front of her husband.

Grace closed the door after her and walked to the only spare seat next to Melania. She sat down in the rather comfy chair. Lord Black looked at his wife and then at Grace.

"Mrs. Potter, there are a few questions my wife and I would like to ask you. No doubt you have questions of your own?" Lord Black spoke in a clear voice.

"Of course ask away and yeah I have a few" replied Grace.

"First of all we would like to ask you how you are related to the Black's? As only those with Black blood can enter Grimmauld Place. Even with magic you should only have been able to get in if you were invited by the member of their family or had Black blood in you" asked Arcturus as he stared at the teenage girl sitting in front of him.

"My father's mother was Dorea Black before she married my Grandfather Charlus Potter in 1945" Answered Grace to Lord Black's question.

Arcturus nodded. It seemed that his youngest cousin Dorea married Charlus Potter 2 years after graduating Hogwarts's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"What year were you born and what were your parent's names" Melania asked in a kind voice.

"I was born in 1981 on July 31" replied Grace, she hesitated. "My parents were James Charlus Potter and Lily Roselyn Potter nee Evans"

Arcturus can understand her hesitation. He did not recognize the last name Evans as being a Pure-blood family name. That means she must be a Half-blood.

"What can you tell us of this so called Lord Voldemort" Arcturus asked Grace.

"His mother was Merope Gaunt and she seduce and fed love potions to Tom's father Thomas Riddle sr. He abandoned them after he started to grow immune to the love potions. Tom Riddle grew up in an orphanage and then he disappeared from Britain during the 50's. He and his followers emerged and only attacked a few places during the 60's. Mostly Muggles and Muggle-born's. Lucretia was one of his first Pure-blood kills" she stopped for a minute. "He and his followers then started attacking entire families especially those who opposed him and were important figures in the Ministry in the 70's. In 1980, somehow they got ahold of the records for all the magical children that were born in July 1980." She hesitated again

"He had his death eaters split into groups and on October 31 1981. They launched and attacked multiple families in the night." she stopped there.

"Do you know which families were attacked" Melania asked.

"He sent the Rodolphus Lestrange and his wife Bellatrix black plus to Rabastan Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr to the Longbottom's manor were they tortured Lord Frank Longbottom and his wife Alice Fawley into insanity. their son Neville was raised by his grandmother Augusta Longbottom nee Spinks" Arcturus eyes widened. His cousin Callidora was married to Harfang Longbottom and their son Francis Longbottom was just starting Hogwarts this year.

"He had another group attack the home of Lord Mikael McKinnon and his wife Eleanor Turpin and their infant daughter Elena. They were all killed. Another family that was all killed was Edgar Bones, his wife Aurelia Montgomery and there 6 year old son Erik and infant daughter Lionel ." she spoke gravely.

"The last family attacked by Lucius Malfoy and Walden Mcnair and 2 other Death eaters, before Voldemort came for my parents and me was" Grace took a deep breath. "Marlene Black nee McKinnon and her twin children Leonis Black II and Cassia Black."

Grace watched as both Blacks stiffened.

"What!" Lord Arcturus Black demanded.

"Sirius married the love of his life in 1979, Marlene McKinnon daughter of Violet Potter and Malcolm McKinnon." Grace replied. "They had twins 9 months later on July 13th 1980."

Melania was happy that her grandson managed to fall and marry for love like she and Arcturus were able to. She was also upset to hear that they all died far too young and way before their time had come.

Arcturus was furious. The Noble and Most Ancient house of Black had an heir and heiress in one year after the last heir got married. Then they were murdered along with the lady of house black, their mother. Nobody harms or kills a member of the house of Black especially there future lord's family without consequences.

Grace spoke once both Blacks had calmed down. "Sirius went into a rage and tracked down Peter Pettigrew who betrayed my families and probably Marlene's as well. So that he could get revenge for Parents and Marlene and his children."

"Voldemort came to my family's home at Godric's Hollow a-" Grace started. She was interrupted by Arcturus serious voice.

"What were they doing staying in Godric's Hollow? Why weren't they staying at Potter Manor were hundreds of Potter family magic has been collected and embedded in its walls. The manor could have protected your family way better than any house in Godric's Hollow." Arcturus replied to their curious stares.

Grace frowned. Then she blinked as a sudden thought came to her.

Arcturus and Melania both stared at her, both having seen the change in her face as though someone just killed her favorite puppy.

"Dumbledore" she replied

Arcturus face became one of disdain. He and Dumbledore had a mutual dislike for each other. They just didn't agree on what was Light magic and Dark magic.

"Let's get back to when Voldemort came to the house. Shall we" Melania spoke up.

Grace nodded.

"My father James was the first to die. He shouted for my mother to take me upstairs and escape. He battled Voldemort but eventually the killing curse struck him" Grace Spoke in a monotone voice. It still hurt talking about how her parents tried to save her instead of themselves.

"Voldemort left my father's body lying at the bottom of the stairs and started coming up the stairs to the nursery. My mother Lily Evans was the most brilliant witch of her age." Grace inhaled a shuddering breath, "She sealed the door to the nursery with a spell. I don't know what language it was, only that it was a blue color."

Melania and Arcturus remained silent.

"I didn't last though. Voldemort blasted the door of it hinges. He told my mother that he would spare her life if she stepped aside and let him kill me. She refused and then shouted a spell 'Bombarda Maxima' at the same time Voldemort shouted 'Avada Kedavra'. I remember the purple light and green light hitting each other and an explosion of white light. When I could see again my mother was lying on the floor not moving and Voldemort was gone."

Arcturus looked stunned. A muggleborn witch actually was able to perform a powerful spell that was banned from the ministry, and then also defeat a dark lord.

Grace was shaking from the effort of trying to keep her tears in. Melania walked over to the girl and pulled her into the loving embrace that Grace couldn't help but lean into more.

"I think that is enough about dark lords and their follower's. Grace there was something else that Arcturus and I would like to speak to you about" Melania asked in her kind and soothing voice.

Grace nodded and leaned into Melania arms more.

"We have come up with a solution to our problem. Melania and I have decided that it may be a good idea for us to go to Diagon alley for a heritage test to see if there are any families that you can claim and become lady of those houses. How does that sound to you?" Arcturus asked Grace who nodded with a smile on her face.

"Excellent. I will go and send a letter to the Black family account manager and arrange an appointment for the Heritage department" Arcturus said as he stood and strode out of the office.

"Come let's go and see if we can find any clothes that will fit you in Lucretia's room.

Grace was sitting in front of the mirror in Lucretia room as Melania was brushing her long auburn hair from her face. Lucretia was going through her wardrobe hoping to find something that Grace could wear to dinner.

Grace and Melania had found Lucretia siting in the lounge and then they both had taken her upstairs to get ready for dinner later that afternoon.

Grace knew she was pretty, but she never believed others when they told her she was beautiful. Her emerald eyes looked in the mirror. Her red hair fell in smooth silky curls down her back to her waist and framed a heart shaped face.

"Your hair feel's so silky smooth" Lucretia spoke. Her voice had a tint of awe in it. She finished Grace's hair by adding a beautiful silver hair pin that had a sapphire flower and emerald flower on it.

Grace smiled. Her hair was one of the few things she was proud that people compared to her mother besides her eyes.

"Thank you" Grace smiled at Lucretia in the mirror. With her hair done they got up and started to head downstairs. All three were unaware of the surprise that awaited them downstairs and how close Grace was away to be to the Black family.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **Thank you everyone for reading this story, and I know I haven't updated in awhile but I will start publishing new chapters more frequently. So enjoy.**

 **If there is a specific type of wand anybody would like for Selene to ave feel free to give suggestions.**

Chapter 3

Melania entered the family dining room first. She was followed closely by Lucretia, who smiled at her father and winked at her brother. Orion frowned at his sister and then looked towards the door as Grace stepped through. Orion eyes widened and he thought his heart stopped at the beauty that stepped into the room.

Grace wore a strapless black dress with a dark blue ribbon wrapped around the waist. Her hair which except for pleats from both sides of her head that went behind her head, and joined to created one long pleat that went down her back with the rest of her hair, which hung in soft waves over her shoulders and went down to her waist.

Her emerald eyes were watching them to see there reactions.'Is something wrong, do I look alright?' Grace thought with worry.

"You look beautiful my dear" Melania replied to Graces unasked question. "Come sit down. The house elf's should arrive any minute now with the food." and just as she finished the house elf's arrived with the plates of food.

Grace smiled and nodded.

Orion couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful creature that was staying in the same house as him and his family. He saw her look his way after she had sat down next to his sister .

Grace felt Orion looking at her and as she sat down next to Lucretia and across from Orion, her eyes met his. They stared at each other. Grace then turned her head to hide her blush. 'Why do I feel so weird when he looks at me? She asked herself. 'Because your insecure and don't think someone like him could ever be interested in a girl like you' a voice that sounded like hermione spoke inside her mind.

"So Miss Potter, Orion and I were speaking and we think we've come to a solution to for the problem with your pure-blood name" Lord Arcturus spoke up as the house elf's left having served everyone.

"Oh, thank you" Grace replied in surprise.

"Your middle name is Selene, right" Orion spoke up just as his father was going to reply. Arcturus frowned at his son, but he remained silent.

"Yes" Grace replied unsure were this was going.

"Well, my father and I thought that it might be a good idea if you used Selene as your new name. And seeing as how you cant stay a Potter if you want to go out into the wizarding world with us. We thought that maybe we should go to Gringotts and see if you have a claim to another family or house that has gone extinct" Orion replied seeing as she realized where he was going with this.

"Wow, that would be wonderful. Thank you" Grace said this to all four Blacks.

"Excellent. Now on to other business I would also like to inform Selene (Grace will now go by the name Selene throughout the story) that I have spoken to a friend of mine in the ministry who has helped me secure a spot for you at Hogwarts this September", Arcturus looked at the reaction of the young lady in question and his two children as he said this.

"Huh" Grace couldn't speak were as Lucretia was beaming in joy and Orion was smiling but inside he was shouting in joy. As well that the girl that he thinks he may just be falling for, will be joining him and his sister at Hogwarts next year.

"We of course will need to fill out the necessary paper work on who you are after we have done a heritage test to find a last name for you and what year you will be transferring into" Arcturus spoke in a calm and collected voice. Melania smiled at the 3 teens and her husband.

"When will we be going to Diagon Alley? Father" Lucretia asked lord Arcturus as she ate a spoonful of her soup.

"Today", her father replied. "i have contacted the goblins and have arranged for Selene to have an inheritance test. And then we will have a last name to give her, so that she will have a last name for Hogwarts and no one will get suspicious about their being a mysterious Potter just appearing out of no where."

A great horned owl came flying into the room from an open window. It had a letter attached to its leg. It landed in front of Lord Arcturus. Reaching for the letter, Arcturus frowned when he saw the familiar seal on the front of the letter. It was from his cousin Pollux Black.

Arcturus gave the letter a quick read. His face was a mask of indifference, but the narrowing of his eyes, caused the other 4 occupants of the room all looked at him worried.

"What's wrong, dear?" Melania looked at her husband concerned.

"Pollux has called a family meeting to be held at Ivorymore Mansion tomorrow. He wishes to discuss the planning for Orion and Walburga's betrothal contract" Arcturus was very annoyed by this as only the Lord Black could call a family meeting.

Orion scowled. He would never marry somebody as vain and annoying as his cousin Walburga. He looked towards Selene and when she looked at him, he quickly turned his attention back to his father. Lucretia snickered looking from her brother to Selene.

"I thought only the Lord of the house could call a family meeting" Selene asked lord Arcturus with confusion.

"True only the lord of a house can call a family meeting unless there is a serious emergency that effects the entire family" Lucretia answered as her father continued to stare at the letter. Selene then started to worry and looked at Lord Arcturus.

"Lucretia is right. Only the Lord Black can call a family meeting unless it Is a dire emergency" Arcturus frowned. They would have to attend but his cousin better have a good reason for calling a family meeting without asking him first.

"Go get ready now, we will leave in 1 hour to go to Gringotts" Melania informed the teens as they all stood from their seats and started walking towards the door.

"Come with me Selene, I'll let you borrow some of my clothes till we can go shopping" Lucretia said to Selene as the two of them and Orion started walking up the stairs to the floor with bedrooms.

30 mins later.….

Orion was standing next to his parents in front of the fireplace. They would be flooing to Diagon Alley. He looked towards the stairs as he heard footsteps coming down. The first person to appear was Lucretia in a knee length black skirt and a green blouse with her mid-back length black hair in a ponytail. She wore no make up except some light lip gloss. She had a silver pendant with a diamond around her neck.

She smiled as she reached the bottom of the stairs and turned to look behind her. Orion followed his sisters gaze. Light footsteps could be heard coming down. Orion watched as Selene stepped down the last few stairs.

She was wearing a knee length skirt like Lucretia except hers was a light blue one with a white blouse. She had a silver chain with a sapphire around her neck. Her waist length red hair was left in its loose waves down her back and she had no make up on.

Selene smiled to Lucretia, once she reached the bottom of the stairs. She then looked at Orion and his parents.

"You look wonderful, my dear" Melania said to the girl after seeing the need for approval in the girls eyes.

"Thank you, Lady Black" Selene replied.

"Call me Melania, no need to be so formal" Melania answered back .

Waving her hand towards the fire place. "Shall we get going?" she asked the group. They all nodded.

"Ok, Lucretia you go first. Then you Orion, then Selene, and your mother and I will follow after" Arcturus told the group as he handed the Floo powder to Lucretia. She threw some of it into the flames, they changed green. Stepping into the fireplace, she called in a clear voice "Diagon Alley." She disappeared in a flash of flames.

Orion was next and after he had disappeared and the flames turned to their normal orange and red. It was Selene's turn now.

Grabbing a fist full of floo powder. Selene threw the powder into the flames, They turned green. Stepping into the flames she called out in a clear voice "Diagon Alley!". It was a spinning world of green.

Selene flew out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. Strong arms caught her before she crashed into a table. She looked up into the face of the owner of said arms.

It was ORION!

Grey stared into emerald green. She felt his hands tighten a little.

"Ahmm" a cough from Lucretia caused the pair to brake their gaze and thoughts from one another.

Arcturus and Melania stepped through the floo last with the grace and poise of a Royal or a Pure-blood in this case. Dusting themselves of the remaining floo powder on their clothes or robes in Arcturus and Melania's case.

"Lets go" lord Arcturus spoke once everyone was clean and ready.

Stepping into the back of the leaky cauldron. Arcturus pulled a polished black wand from the sleeve of his robes and tapped the bricks that open the entrance to Diagon Alley. The bricks started to open to create an arch in the wall.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley of 1942, Selene" Melania said once the arch had opened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait everyone. I've recently had some problems that I have had to deal with so have not been able to update. Anyway lets continue. Disclaimer I don't own harry potter by J.K Rowling's**

 **Characters**

 **Selene peverell - .**

 **Lucretia black - photo/14/09/22/14092278_**

 **Orion black - .**

 **Chapter 4**

Diagon Alley looked the exact same as it did in 1995, except for the few shops that she can see that didn't exist in 1991 to 1995. A cobble stoned shopping area for the wizarding world, where Hogwarts students can purchase necessary supplies or witches and wizards can buy everyday items.

The Black Family moved away from the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron and started down the alley. They ignored the stares they were getting from a few of the other witches and wizards in the alley that were directed either at Lord Black or Selene.

Gringotts is an imposing pearl-white marble building located partway down Diagon Alley, near its intersection with Knockturn Alley, that towers over the neighbouring shops. It is the place where British witches and wizards store their money and other valuables, in heavily-guarded vaults miles below ground. The bank was also run by goblins.

The goblin sentries outside the bank sneered at the family and Selene as they approached the entrance. Selene took a moment to read the warning on the front doors of the bank.

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

She felt a shiver travel down her back. Walking into the bank Selene could see that it was just as busy as it always is whenever she came to get her money from her vault back in the future. Lord Arcturus turned to his wife.

"Melania, why don't you, Orion and Lucretia go get the money we need for today from the Vault. while I take Selene here for the meeting".

"Very well, we shall meet at Flourish and Botts in 1 hour. The meeting should be done by then. Lets go join the cue for the teller".

With that Lucretia and Orion followed their mother to the shortest cue in the bank while Lord Arcturus led Selene to the right of the bank were a serious looking Goblin stood in an expansive tailored suit.

"Lord Black we have been expecting you. You require an inheritance test, I believe".

.

"Yes keeper Grimlock. Selene may I introduce Grimlock the account holder of The Black family vaults".

Selene looked to the goblin bowing her head in greeting to the goblin.

"Hello, master GrimLock, I am Selene".

The goblin nodded. Then looked to Lord Arcturus. "Follow me to my office".

They were led into a square room that held a neatly polished mahogany desk with a chair for the Grimlock to sit, and two leather arm chairs for Lord Black and Selene.

They sat down a moment later. It was silent as Grimlock stared at the Lord black and girl sitting in his office across from him. He the took a key from around his neck and opened a compartment in his desk. Grimlock collected a long bit of parchment and a knife that was covered in Celtic runes. He placed the parchment in front of Selene and held the Knife out to her.

"Please hut a finger and allow 3 drops of blood to hit the parchment" Grimlock stated in a gruff voice that startled Selene for a Moment.

She gently took the offered knife and looked towards Lord Arcturus who nodded. She cut the index finger on her left hand and allowed 3 drops of blood to fall on the parchment. She looked to the cut after the required drops of blood hit he parchment, and watched as the skin on the finger closed back together leaving no trace of there ever being a cut.

She then looked to the parchment and saw words begin to appear.

 **Inheritance test:**

 **Name: Grace Selene Potter**

 **DoB: 31** **st** **July 1980**

 **Blood: Pure-blood**

 **Father: James Charlus Potter(Deceased)**

 **Mother: Lily Roselyn Potter nee Evans (Deceased)**

 **Godfather: Sirius Orion Black III (Deceased)**

 **Godmother: Alice Marie Longbottom nee Fawley (Hospitalized)**

 **Heiress to:**

 **The Most Ancient and Noble House of potter (father)**

 **The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black (father & godfather)**

 **The Ancient and Noble House of Peverell (father)**

 **The Ancient and venerable House of Grythindor (father)**

 **The Ancient and Noble House of Evantor (mother)**

 **The Ancient and venerable House of Ravenclaw (mother)**

 **The Most Ancient and Noble House of Le Fay (mother)**

 **Inherited Magical abilities**

 **Parcel-mouth magic/Parseltongue (95% Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Metamorphamagus (100% Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Occulamency (natural ability – 100% Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Memory Recollection (natural ability – 85% Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Potions Ability (natural ability – 95% Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Transfiguration Ability (natural ability – 75% Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Defense the Dark Arts Ability (natural ability – 65% Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Magical Core (natural ability – 65% Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)**

Selene stared at the piece of parchment in shock. Her magical abilities had all been blocked by Professor Dumbledore. Someone she had trusted and confided in.

Grimlock and Lord Arcturus were also both in shock of the results. While Grimlock was shocked and full of glee at the fact the girl before him was heiress to not only seven families but 5 of those families had thought to be extinct so the vaults have been in stasis and so have not been making profit for the bank.

Lord Arcturus was shocked by the fact that even with all these blocks on her magic, Selene was still powerful. So just how powerful would she be if the blocks were removed.

"Master Grimlock, is there away to remove the blocks on my magic" outside Selene appeared calm but with a frown on her face were as inside she was angry at Dumbledore. She made a sew internal threats inside to harm the professor.

At that moment miles away in northern Scotland a certain Transfiguration professor shivered as though warning him of danger.

Grimlock looked towards the young heiress and thought of there being away to remove the blocks.

"i believe there is and I assume that you don't want Mr Dumbledore to know about this" he stated looking towards Selene. She nodded. " I will try my best to find a solution. Now I believe by looking at the dates on the inheritance that the reason you both are hear is the you want to create a new identity?"

Selene nodded as did Lord Arcturus who looked at the Houses that Selene was able to claim.

House black was not a choice and seeing as there are other Potters in this time they were out of the question. It was common knowledge that the Potter were the heirs to Grythindor. So that leaves the Houses Peverell, Evantor, Ravenclaw and Le fay.

He showed these to Selene and Grimlock who nodded, seeing the reason for the Black, Potter and Grythindor families.

"I know what to do" Selene spoke up taking a bit of spare parchment and writing on it she passed it to Grimlock who smiled showing his jagged pointy teeth to other occupants of the room who grimaced. He held the parchment she had handed him and picking up the inheritance test said a few spells before handing the test back over to Selene.

Taking the other bit of parchment walked to the fireplace in the room. He stood watching it burn before returning to the desk were both Selene and Lord Arcturus were reading the test again. Surprise showed on both faces, though Lord Arcturus was harder to spot than Selene's.

Looking at the parchment she placed back on the desk, he smiled in satisfaction.

 **Inheritance Test**

 **Name: Selene Grace Peverell**

 **DoB: 31** **st** **July 1926**

 **Blood: Pure-blood**

 **Father: Charles James Peverell (Deceased)**

 **Mother: Lilian Grace Peverell nee Evantor (Deceased)**

 **The Ancient and Noble House of Peverell (father)**

 **The Ancient and Noble House of Evantor (mother)**

 **The Ancient and venerable House of Ravenclaw (mother)**

 **The Most Ancient and Noble House of Le Fay (mother)**

 **Inherited Magical abilities**

 **Parcel-mouth magic/Parseltongue**

 **Metamorphamagus**

 **Occulamency (natural ability)**

 **Memory Recollection (natural ability)**

 **Potions Ability (natural ability)**

 **Transfiguration Ability (natural ability)**

 **Defense the Dark Arts Ability (natural ability)**

"Now all that is left is that you need to claim ladyship over your houses and receive your rings" Grimlock spoke to the young lady who nodded.

Snapping his fingers 3 velvet boxes appeared before them on the desk opening the first showed a silver band with an amethyst stone on top of the band with smaller blue diamonds on the on each side of the amethyst. It was the Peverell Family ring.

Selene stared at the beautiful ring with wonder on her face. Grimlock motioned for her to place the ring on her finger opened the second both as she put the ring on, which re-sized to fit her finger.

The second ring which like the first was a plain silver band but instead had a single ruby on it. It was the Evantor Ring which was last wore by Lord Damien Evantor 50 years ago. As his son the then heir Harold Evantor disappeared.

The Evantor ring was placed on the same finger and was then absorbed by the Peverell Family ring. The final ring was a platinum band of silver with a diamond shaped emerald in the centre. It was the Ravenclaw Family ring. The process repeated with the Ravenclaw ring being absorbed by the Peverell Family ring.

"Now that, that's out of the way. I believe that is are meeting coming to an end" he stood up from his chair. Lord Arcturus and Selene stood as well and left the office. Walking to the main lobby of the bank Lord Arcturus and Selene both turned to Grimlock and Thanked him For his time.

Selene than remembered something.

"Master Grimlock is it alright if I ask that you see to the finances and other assets of my Vaults?" she said looking to the goblin who looked surprised at the question. He then smiled and nodded his head once before leaving.

Selene smiled and then looked to Lord Arcturus who looked amused.

"Come, I believe its time to meet up with Melania, Orion and Lucretia" They then left the bank.

 **And that's it for this chapter. I will try to update quicker next time. enjoy**


End file.
